My Toy Will Not Die Yet
by starrynightly
Summary: Shizuo has a really good day. Like, REALLY good. He lights a cigarette to relax and celebrate even further, but soon Izaya comes and voices his own opinion about such an unhealthy hobby in a direct way that somewhat stuns Shizuo. Fluff Shizaya


Shizuo closed his eyes peacefully as he held a cigarette to his lips with his fingers. His fingers clenched tightly, yet gently, against the cigarette as he inhaled deeply, enjoying the taste of smoke and nicotine on the tip of his tongue. The smoke enters his lungs, and he exhaled the smoke expertly out of his nostrils, a trick he picked up when he was younger. Really, it could not get any better than this. He had a very decent lunch at Russia Sushi, where Simon happily declared it was on the house, absolutely everyone paid off their debts the first time Tom demanded his currency back, and, best of all, the flea hadn't shown his face in Ikebukuro. To celebrate, he smoked a well-deserved cigarette. Shizuo inhaled another puff of smoke, and the end of the cigarette burned brightly. Exhale. Yeah, today was a great day.

. . . Until a familar stench seemed to reign upon the peaceful city, causing Shizuo to scowl lightly. He shall not attempt to hunt down the stupid flea no matter _how satisfying _it would be to see him pinned under the largest, heaviest vending machine in all of Ikebukuro or Shinjuku. Or preferably both, yet combined into one huge mass of local machinery. Huh, it would be nice, but no vending machines, or street signs for that matter, shall suffer today. Shizuo's eyebrow twitched slightly, so he took another deep drag of his cigarette. He knew the cigarette would not last for long, either, but he does have more, right? Of course.

Shizuo never considered himself an addict to nicotine . . . just that he desired one at least every two hours or so before he goes batshit insane; it just helps him relax. Especially from the stress induced on him because of the flea. Especially because of the flea. Really, only the flea. Shizuo prepared to take the last inhale of his cigarette, readying himself for another wave of complete bli-OH MY GOD, Izaya, where the HELL did you come from, and hey-the cigarette!

Izaya, who had previously skipped around the corner and found Shizuo leant against a large building in the shade all cool-like, smoking, had frowned deeply, his lips curling into a pout as he stole Shizuo's cigarette right from his lips. He threw the wretched cancerstick harshly to the ground without remorse, and stomped on it before he shot a disappointing look at the taller male.

Shizuo stood there, dumbfounded, as he stared up and down from Izaya's glare, to his punished cigarette. What the hell, man?

"IZAYA!" Shizuo roared, "What the hell do you think you were doing? I was smok-"

The informant interrupted him calmly, throwing his palm in the air to signify temporary peace, "I refuse to lose to lung cancer or heart attacks."

Shizuo's rage almost completely halted. Almost. "What are you going on about now, dammit?"

"I want to kill you all for myself, not have some disgusting diseases take care of you for me. You are my favorite toy, Shizu-chan; I don't want you to break yet. Only I get to the choice to kill you or not!" Izaya hissed, determination in his eyes.

"I ain't some toy for you to fuck around with, damn louse," Shizuo growled, "I can do whatever the hell I please."

Izaya grimaced. "Yeah, well, some scary guys have friends who supposedly love them, right? Get some patches Shizuo. The people who actually _legitmately_ love you will help you get over it if you ask for help. Don't succumb to some silly addiction you could get over with the ease of motivation and the loving humans around you." The informant broker began to turn around before grinning widely at the strongest man in Ikebukuro. "Smoking isn't healthy! Plus, cigarettes make your teeth yellow, and you look obscenely older! I don't want some old coughing dude chasing after me all day with a stop sign!"

If Shizuo still had the cigarette between his lips, it would have fallen to the pavement and he would have stumbled onto it accidentally, in an attempt to trail after Izaya with an outstretched hand.

**And I guess you could call this a cute little omake for Loathsome Consideration. Basically, this fic was to demote smoking-period. But I am not a smoker, and I do not really know what it is like to taste/inhale smoke, so my general facts and descriptions may be off. But I do have parents who smoke. It smells awful! :(**

** One time I accidentally drank out of a wrong cup of two and I got a fowl taste of a cigarette. Let's just say I wasn't able to even look at Dr. Pepper for a long while without getting an awful lingering after taste on my tongue.**

** I'm sorry if this fanfic offends you in any way, but I know it takes A LOT of will power to stop smoking, and people get pretty edgy without a cigarette so they quit really soon. However, I'm sure if you just ask for help from those who love you, you could quit whenever you please! Even though it may not be as simple as that. :)**

**Sincerely, **

**Starry Nightly**


End file.
